Electric door lock and monitoring systems are commonly used for many applications, including access security as well as fire safety alarm events. As sophistication grows in the form of advanced hardware and software, control and management of electric door lock and monitoring systems improves. To date, many advances have been implemented, including programmable control via both wireless and wired communication.
Existing electric door lock and monitoring systems control system access, alarm signaling, and fire alarm unlocking, yet lack intelligent control and advanced user access programmability. Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in electric door lock and monitoring systems. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,489,065 to Green, et. al., who disclosed a method for using any mobile device to manage a security system in retail environments in which an application or applet is installed on the mobile device providing a GUI for users to easily perform functions allowable by the security system. This method can be added to any legacy security system providing remote control and monitoring of the system via two-way communication links. Methods for processing touch inputs on mobile devices for security management are disclosed, including reading data from a multipoint sensing device such as a multipoint touchscreen, and identifying at least one multipoint gesture based on data from the multipoint sensing device. These functions provide vast improvements in retail security by providing store personnel earliest possible theft detection, higher level theft prevention than previously possible, communication between mobile devices in security systems, and evidence provided to law enforcement faster than ever possible.
Advances in communication enable native RS-485 wired connection to an electric door lock controller as a means for feeding back data measurement information and feeding forward control signals. Existing RS-485 connection schemes enable communication among a host of devices. Software applications communicated over Ethernet, WiFi, and Bluetooth expand control beyond dedicated instruments to smart phones, computers, and tablets. There exists a need for improved electric door lock programming, setup, and monitoring capability through the incorporation of advanced communications, control, and programming methods.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for an intelligent electric door lock and monitoring system.